Various Blue Exorcist ficlets
by naiicha
Summary: Ficlets of some of your favourite characters from Ao no Exorcist! [Reader] x [Canon]
1. Strangers: Suguro Bon

_*Bang*_

The sound of guns and chants resonated through the empty forest. There stood a female dragoon and the famous aria from True cross academy, Suguro Ryuji, also known as Bon. The female stood in front of Bon, her [h/c] locks tied up into a pony tail, shooting demons that were trying to attack them both. While shooting the demons, the girl noticed the strange patterns of the demon's attacks, her [e/c] orbs darted up to see a demon ready to jump at the stranger before her.

"Get down aria!" [Name] shouted at the man before her, and shot the demon. She realized that she can't keep this up anymore, her stamina is running out and the demons aren't decreasing, the only way to save them is for the aria man to finish his chant and they run for it.

"Yo! Aria man! Aren't you done chanting yet?" [Name] shouted at the aria man, and saw him take out a note book and pen then started scribbling on it. It wrote _'1 more chapter and I'm done!' _[Name] smirked at the answer, since she knew what chant he was using, she knew how long it would take for him to finish a chapter, she was ready to go all out on the demons. [Name] suddenly pulled out a summon paper, bit her thumb, and pressed it on her paper. A light flashed up and there appeared Xiuhcoatl, a fire dragon.

"Xiuhcoatl! Blast these demons with your fire!" [Name] shouted while jumping on to the dragon's head. The fire serpent took in some air and spit fire out of it's mouth, the fire hit the demons, burning it into ash. The dragon continued spitting fire out of it's mouth leaving the aria out, [Name] watched as the fire hit another demon, burning it down, it gave a loud shriek and turned into ash like it's comrades. Suddenly all the demons started shrieking a bloody shriek, the chant must be working [Name] thought while turning her head towards where the man was. The man was wiping off the sweat from his face and giving [Name] a thumbs up, [Name] tore the summoning paper and jumped off the fire serpent before it disappeared. She walked towards the man and introduced herself.

"My name is [Last name] [First name] thanks for helping me out just now" [Name] said while holding out her hand to that they could shake hands.

"My name is Suguro Ryuji, you can call me Bon, you also helped me back there" Bon said while accepting [Name]'s hand, suddenly both Bon and [Name] felt something wet on their head, it was raining. Without thinking [Name] ran to the nearest cave she could find, with Bon following her. [Name] sat down to catch her breath, unknowingly that her black laced bra could be seen because of her white tank top. Bon saw this and put his True cross academy jacket on top of her body, [Name] looked up at Bon curiously, but thanked him anyways.

"So what were you doing alone in the woods at night?" Bon asked [Name].

"I was supposed to go to True cross academy" [Name] answered while trying to light a fire from the tree branches she somehow found in the cave.

"Why do you have to go to True cross academy? You're not a student there right? I've never seen you before" Bon asked curiously, looking at the fire in which you succeed in lighting with just 5 seconds.

"Sir Pheles wanted me to become a teacher there, you're a student there right? What were YOU doing in the forest alone. [Name] shot her eye up and looked at Bon.

"You? A teacher? Aren't you the same age as me?" Bon chuckled at your answer, failing to answer your question.

"Don't underestimate me Bon, I may be the same age as you but I'm already a upper 2nd class meister." [Name] smiled in triumph "You still didn't answer my question"

"Sir Pheles sent me to lead the new teacher to our school, never thought that it would be you though." Bon said while smiling at [Name].

"Ehh? Is that so? Well we should wait for the rain to stop and you lead me the way to the academy then." [Name] said, smiling back to Bon. "You should go to sleep Bon, I'll set up a barrier in the cave entrance."

"Ok" Was the reply.

On a tree not far away from the cave where [Name] and Bon is using for lodging sits a raven hair demon, wearing a white tuxedo shirt with white puffy pants. He smiled as he sees [Name] walk towards the cave entrance to cast a barrier.

"Humans are so interesting" He said while resting his head on his hand, he already saw how the both of them are developing feelings for each other in just a short amount of time.

"I'm glad I sent Suguro-kun to pick her up."


	2. Kiss: Amaimon

_I just wanna kiss, I never wanna miss_

_More tingly one more time, take my breath away._

Beautiful [h/c] locks swayed as [Name] walks in the hallways of True Cross Academy. Amaimon found his vision fixated on the young woman's petite body as she skipped happily across the school grounds. There was something different about her Amaimon just couldn't comprehend. She wasn't like the other humans he has met, she wasn't afraid of him, every encounter he has made with her makes his demon heart pound in his chest.

The green haired demon watched as the young woman laughed with her friends in front of her classroom, his brain recorded every single detail of her, it was a reflex. The more Amaimon stares at [Name} he could feel a force bringing him closer to her, he opened the window of Mephisto's office and jumped out.

_I'm dying for your kiss, I never wanna miss_

_Don't hold back anymore, take my lips away._

As [Name] started walking towards her next class, she could see Amaimon staring at her from Mephisto's office. [Name] smiled a started skipping, she wondered why people were so scared of Amaimon, he was such a sweet guy..erm… demon. [Name] knew that her feelings towards Amaimon wasn't what a human should be feeling towards a demon, though she couldn't help it she still finds chances to meet up with Amaimon. [Name]'s plump lips curled up into a smile as she saw the demon she had in mind make his way towards her.

_Our love is dangerous _

_Your gaze is so poisonous_

_Right now swaying, the two of us_

_But we just feel so good_

"Good afternoon Amaimon!" [Name] greeted Amaimon. The green haired demon did nothing, but [Name] knew that he acknowledges it.

"[Name]…" Amaimon said with his eyebrows furrowed, his gaze locked on her pink lips. "I've always been wondering…"

"Yes?"

"I want to know how your lips taste like…" Amaimon said and quickly bent over. [Name] who was startled from the sudden contact, stayed in place, allowing Amaimon to seal her lips with his. Both of them could feel a tingly feeling as their lips came in contact, they could feel a rush of adrenaline flowing in their bodies. Although the pair wanted to continue, they were running out of breath. As Amaimon pulled back he could hear his brother, Mephisto, shouting from far away.

"Amaimon! How many times have I told you not to leave my office without my permission!" Amaimon sighed, and started walking back to his brother's office, leaving [Name] standing there, stunned.

_'Her lips tasted like the most delicious candy in the world…'_ Amaimon thought as he touched his lips 


End file.
